Wish you were here
by tripletrebletoner
Summary: Beca finishes veterinarian school and undergoes changes in her personal and professional life. The story is Triple Treble but I think Mitchsen shippers will be pleased as well.
1. Chapter 1

Beca came slowly out of a nightmare and into consciousness. To make matters worse, she had fallen asleep at the table, studying her veterinary medicine books. As sunlight streamed in, she made a mental note to take a pain killer with breakfast. She hadn't done her spine any favors by falling asleep like this again. Luckily, there were only a few more weeks of medical school left in her final semester. After she passed the board exams, she would be moving to Sewanee to work in Dr. Knight's vet practice and then buy the business when he retired in a few years. Her girlfriends, Chloe and Aubrey, had already set up a home there. Aubrey became an English professor at the prestigious local university and Chloe was living her Atticus Finch-style dreams as a small town lawyer with an office on the town's square, just across the street from the courthouse.

It had been so hard living two and a half hours away from them these past few years. Beca had the luxury of living in a bigger town, but hardly got to take advantage because she always had so much studying to do. Her studies kept her from visiting Chlo and Bree as much as she would have liked as well. Sometimes they drove up on Sundays. Bree made sure Beca had healthy groceries. As Beca looked around, she noted that her apartment would just be a sad bed and a few other pieces of furniture without the bits of color and personal photographs that Chloe had added. Those touches made Beca's heart ache for missing the two of them this morning. But she had a test to get to.

She thought about their last visit as she showered and dressed. Beca had so much stress and anxiety about her tests that she hardly got to enjoy Chloe and Aubrey's presence. She remembered sitting in bed with Chloe's legs and arms wrapped around her from behind. The red head rested a hand over Beca's heart while Aubrey quizzed the brunette over her notes. Chloe's touch made it so much easier to breathe and Aubrey reassured her that she would do well, as always.

Beca really didn't have as much reason to worry. Her grades were high, she had a future planned out for after graduation, and after all these years of education, she had learned to effectively study. But she still couldn't help this drive within her to be great, to make her girlfriends proud. She knew it came from having constantly disappointed her parents.

As she drove to school, parked, and walked across campus, she thought about how different things would be in a few weeks, the leisurely pace of treating one animal at a time and then going home to the loves of her life. It put a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Aubrey sat in her favorite blue wing-backed chair, reading for pleasure on a stormy Friday afternoon. After a week of lectures, office hours, and reading papers and drafts of students' writing, it was nice that university life seemed to shut down on Friday afternoons. Except for the weather, other colleagues might have been out enjoying a late spring game of golf and currying favor with one another, but Aubrey preferred to spend the free time at home reading. She thought back to her childhood, reading at the desk in her room, sitting in a stiff wooden chair. Her domineering father wouldn't have allowed her to lie around all afternoon, even while filling her mind. Even now, years after his passing, his voice was still in her head, keeping her from lying out on the couch. She compromised with herself by sitting in the wingback with legs tucked under her body or sometimes kicked out over the arm of the chair. When she made tenure, her father had been proud; and he seemed to make peace with Aubrey's love for Beca and Chloe. Maybe he was just relieved that she would be loved and looked after when he passed.<p>

The wind was really whipping through the trees outside now as the storm raged. Thunder and lightening distracted her and made it hard for her to immerse her brain in the setting of the book. As lightening popped, the front door banged open just 15 feet to her right. She stood up, dropping the book into the chair, and waiting for her fight or flight instinct to kick in. After a few seconds of her heart beating wildly, her eyes were able to register that a tiny brunette stood dripping rainwater all over the tiles in the entryway. "Beca you scared me!" she raised a graceful hand to her chest in an attempt to still her heart. Her girlfriend looked at the ground shamefully. "Sorry, I finished my last mid-term today and…" The blonde interrupted her with a hug. Beca tried to fight it to keep Aubrey from getting soaked as well, but finally settled into her comforting touch. "…. I didn't want to spend another minute without you two," she finished. As the blonde pulled back, Beca looked up at her with hopeful, innocent eyes. Aubrey kissed her tenderly for a few minutes before registering that the brunette was still soaked and shivering from the storm. She reached out to close and secure the front door before grabbing her girlfriend's hand and dragging her in the direction of the master bedroom. "Come on Sweetie, let's get you dry." She handed Beca a towel and began to dig for a t-shirt and a pair of Chloe's sweatpants to change into. The brunette never bothered to pack for a weekend spent here. Somehow she managed to float along, leaving practicalities to others, and focusing with laser precision on her interests, just as she had at Barden. As they changed clothes, Beca's stomach rumbled loudly. Aubrey turned to face her but the brunette couldn't seem to meet her gaze. "Baby, when was the last time you ate something?" "I had a banana and some coffee this morning" she replied at a very low decibel. "Seven hours ago right? You're a mess. I can't wait to take care of you full time in just a few weeks," she embraced the shorter woman, who breathed out a sigh of relief. "Come on, I'll heat some soup for you. Maybe you could lay some towels down in the foyer so Chloe won't slip and break her neck when she gets home this evening."

Aubrey set the grilled cheese sandwich down next to Beca's soup and moved to take a seat across the table from her girlfriend. "Wait!" Beca looked down, embarrassed and blushing, before starting again more softly, "Being in the same room with you is so nice, but could you come sit next to me?" Aubrey got the message. She pulled a chair up next to Beca, who instantly placed a possessive hand on the blonde's thigh and then began to eat. Aubrey played with the ends of the brunette's locks and ran a gentle hand over her back and shoulders before weaving their fingers together. She never would have dreamed in college that bold Beca would be so hungry for her touch, or that she would feel so embarrassed of having needs. After the kitchen was returned to spotless, Aubrey planted herself at one end of the couch with her legs tucked under her, again taking up a book. As the brunette sprawled out with her head in Aubrey's lap, she knew that Beca would fall asleep very quickly. "Babe, that can't be too comfortable. Let's go to the bedroom, ok?" Her girlfriend complied drowsily, letting the blonde lead her by the hand. "I think about this bed every night. Sometimes I'm jealous of this bed and these pillows." "You'll be here soon, Beca. I can't wait to hold you every night." Under the covers and in Aubrey's arms, the smaller woman wiggled a bit and made cute little noises while settling in. She pressed a few kisses into the skin just above the collar of the blonde's shirt, whispered an "I love you," and then drifted off to sleep, her breaths coming slowly and rhythmically. The blonde wondered whether her girlfriend's late night studying was the cause or the symptom of her restlessness. Both seemed like a vicious cycle. She returned to reading, holding the book just above Beca's head. How nice it was to be curled up with her sweetheart on a rainy day. Aubrey couldn't think of the last time she and Chloe had taken a nap together. Turning a page, she paused for a moment to breathe in the wondrous smell of her love's shampoo.

Eventually she finished reading the last page and joined Beca, dozing for about an hour. When she awoke, it wasn't quite time for Chloe to be home yet so she let the brunette continue to slumber. With nothing to do now, she admired up close how pretty Beca's eyelashes were and kissed her forehead. Glancing at the clock at 6:45, she gently squeezed the tiny frame in her arms. "Beca, its time to wake up. Chloe will be home soon and she's going to make you eat dinner. She may want to do other things as well," she added, wagging an eyebrow. She rolled her girlfriend onto her back and then pulled her back in to her chest. "Are you waking up?" "Mmmmm I'm awake," came a faint response, coupled with kisses to the blonde's neck.

The two heard the sound of the garage door opening and then closing again, and then listened as Chloe walked through the house. She entered the bedroom and turned on the closet light without a word. Beca and Aubrey looked down the length of the bed and past their toes as the redhead began to undress, locking eyes with them both. First her suit jacket came off, then the crisp shirt. She paused in elaborate lingerie, including a corset, to hang up the clothes, bending over to put away her heels. Beca swallowed hard and then cleared her throat, "Does she wear something like that every day now?" "A lot of the time she does. It's like dressing for battle; it gives her confidence in the courtroom." Chloe reached back to unclasp the corset. She rubbed her breasts, relaxing them, before donning a simple black silk bra to match her panties. She stepped into a pair of black yoga pants and threw on a t-shirt before joining them under the covers, spooning Beca. "Hi girlies!" She slid the brunette's hair away to expose her neck and pressed kisses along her spine. Beca leaned back into the redhead to get a kiss. After, Aubrey leaned across her, smiling into Chloe's lips, "Welcome home Chlo." "Mmmm thank you. I ordered a couple of pizzas in the car. They should be here in 20 minutes." The three continued to cuddle and kiss. Aubrey pressed her lips into Beca's before sliding her tongue into the smaller woman's eager mouth. As the brunette greeted her tongue with a gentle massage, Aubrey thought back to feverish kisses in the past, when she and Beca argued and matched each other in passion, when Beca was the one confidently entering the blonde's mouth. She secretly hoped they would argue about the small banal stuff of living together soon, hoped that her girlfriend would kiss her and fuck her zealously. And yet there was something alluring about this sweet, cuddly version of the brunette too.

The doorbell rang so Chloe sprang up to get it. The three moved onto the couch to eat and then lounge for a bit before returning to the bedroom. Back under the covers and in the middle, Beca found herself on her back, straddled by the redhead who took breaks from kissing her feverishly to remove both of their shirts and bras. Chloe began to trail kisses down her ear and jaw and neck, giving Aubrey an opportunity to monopolize the brunette's lips. Beca reached up to cup the blonde's breasts through her shirt and then under her shirt, trailing fingertips across Bree's stomach before rubbing her nipples with the fabric of her silk bra. Aubrey removed the garments and gave the brunette another lengthy, dizzying kiss before moving down to suck and lick her nipple. Beca looked down to watch her two girlfriends, who each had a nipple on their lips. She arched into their touch as they nipped and teased. Soon her body erupted in orgasm. She rolled onto her side and into Chloe, hiding her face. She was embarrassed for coming without even being touched below the belt line and also intensely turned on. She felt Aubrey's palms trailing up and down her back, relaxing her, and then became aware of her surroundings again. Taking advantage of the location, she drew Chloe's nipple into her mouth, cupping the other breast in her hand. "That's my girl," the redhead cooed. Soon Beca was on her back again, Chloe's breast never having left her mouth. Aubrey tugged off her sweatpants to reveal Beca's tiny black boxer briefs. Not bothering to remove them, the blonde inserted her long beautiful hand through the front flap to stroke her girlfriend's slick, swollen folds. Another orgasm soon followed with Beca blushing. She hadn't even been entered. Bree removed the soaked boxer briefs and entered her with two fingers now. "Sweetie, you're awfully tight. Do you touch yourself here when you're alone?" Beca swallowed hard and shook her head no. "How about here?" the blonde danced her thumb over her swollen clit. Beca froze as adrenaline pumped out to her limbs and then back in again before nodding yes. Aubrey removed her hand. "Show us." The brunette felt two sets of eyes on her as she moved her hand down to obey. As she pleasured herself, Chloe occasionally teased a nipple with her finger or kissed her neck or ear. Mostly she watched attentively. Aubrey kissed Beca's hand as it rhythmically worked. She inserted a single finger back into the brunette's tight depths. When Beca purposefully tightened the muscles around it, the blonde's eyes flashed dark with challenge and arousal. She removed Beca's hand and sucked hard on her clit as the younger woman's back arched off of the bed. Bree inserted another finger, fucking her slowly to extend her climb towards release. Beca began to surrender control, emitting high-pitched loud ahhh sounds. When her body was at the threshold, the blonde suddenly sped up, moving her fingers in and out as fast as she could go. The brunette's body shuddered and stilled. After Aubrey moved up the bed to join them, Beca wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, drawing her in for a kiss. "Thank you…. for touching me. I really needed that," her long eyelashes fluttered closed and then open again and she leaned in for another kiss.

Beca weighed the options of what to do next and decided that she should pleasure Chloe first, in case she was tired from her day. She reached into the nightstand drawer to get the vibrating strap on before looking down at the redhead to ask, "Is this ok?" Chloe's blue eyes were hooded with relaxed arousal as she nodded agreement. She kissed the redhead passionately and leaned down to greet her breasts again before reverently removing her yoga pants and panties. Dipping a hand between her legs to be sure she was ready, Beca turned on the vibrator and guided it into her girlfriend's sopping wet entrance before starting to pump in and out of her. She left her hand there to tease Chlo's clit while she rode her. She glanced over to notice that Aubrey was now completely nude and had a hand between her legs, pleasuring herself. "That's mine!" Beca growled possessively. "What are you going to do about it?" she challenged. "If you keep going, you'll find out," she never missed a beat, grinding into Chloe. She had intended to make love to the redhead but now saw that she was being driven by more overpowering emotions. The blonde continued on, falling over the edge to her own touches. Chloe followed behind closely, shuddering beneath Beca. She removed and turned off the vibrator while sweetly kissing Chloe, the redhead's arms draped around her neck. "I love you Chlo," she whispered. "Hopefully we can make love tomorrow." The redhead smiled, "Mmmm it's so ok. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I love you too Beca." After another kiss, she moved off to punish Aubrey. Chloe rolled onto her side to watch for as long as she could, but soon dropped off to sleep in spite of herself.

Beca flipped the blonde onto her hands and knees, grasping her hair and giving her ass a few slaps. She entered her sharply from behind with three fingers, fucking her mercilessly. Bree rested her cheek against the sheets with her rear high in the air, back arched in pure pleasure. She moved backward to meet the brunette's thrusts, earning herself another slap on the ass. As Aubrey's body erupted, Beca positioned her onto her back, arms held over her head. The brunette forced her legs apart, cupping her sex, "To whom does this belong?" "Yooooooou," came her moaned response. "That's right," Aubrey rolled her hips in an effort to gain more contact but Beca let her squirm and teasingly withheld kisses before eventually dipping her fingers between her girlfriend's legs. Beca kissed her more gently as she pleasured the blonde's clitoris with adoring fingers. When she fell over the edge again, Aubrey whispered, "I love you" into her lover's ear. They cuddled together for a time before joining Chloe in slumber.

Saturday morning, after a shower, Beca realized she hadn't packed any clothes or bothered to wash what she had worn from the day before. She had to borrow from Chloe, including donning one of the redhead's tiniest pair of silky panties. The sexual tension in the bedroom was palpable, despite the panties still being a little blousy on her small frame. Chloe helped her find a pair of jeans that would work if she rolled the cuffs up a few times. She wore her own bra, luckily, and a flannel shirt of hers that Chlo liked to wear. Showing valorous restraint, the redhead made it three whole hours before stripping Beca of her jeans. Chloe sucked and licked her through the panties until she fell over the edge.

Monday morning came quickly. Beca had to get up at 5 am to make the drive back to veterinary school but it was worth it to spend another night in her girlfriends' arms. Her eyes misted up a little bit while driving through town, but by the time she made it to the highway, music was blasting through the car speakers and her mood was improving.


	2. Chapter 2

After her board certification tests and walking across a graduation stage in full doctoral regalia, Dr. Mitchell sold the furniture and dishes in her apartment. She packed up all of her clothes, shoes, books, albums, photos, musical equipment, and other personal belongings and made the trip home. Flush with cash, she planned to take her girlfriends to the most expensive restaurant in the area the next night. When she arrived, Aubrey helped her move everything out of the car and into the dining room. She took the first suitcase to the bedroom to begin officially unpacking. Flipping on the light in the closet, she dropped the handle of the suitcase and started to spill panicked sobs and tears. All of Chloe's clothes and shoes were gone; two-thirds of the closet was empty. Seeing Bree leaning in the doorway with her arms wrapped around herself, it dawned on the brunette that they had both known and not told her. She reeled in anger, grabbing the blonde's shirt and holding it tightly in closed fists. Unable to see through her tears, Beca's anger lost momentum as she pressed her cheek against Aubrey's shirt. The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and guided them both down onto the bed. She held Beca tightly and whispered things like "I'm sorry Baby, I'm so sorry," and "Breathe Baby." After a time, the brunette grew more still and calm, the tears slowed and she was able to ask some questions, "How did this happen?" Aubrey spilled tears of her own as she began to explain that things between she and Chloe had cooled in the last six months. They had both still been in love with Beca and things were very good when the three of them were together. Things were even good between the two of them for maybe a week after each visit from Beca, but then they went back to living separate lives. Jessica had moved to town after graduating from law school to work in Chloe's law office. The two of them grew closer and one thing led to another. Jessica wasn't comfortable sharing Chloe anymore, so she moved out about a week ago, and into an apartment above her office, overlooking the town square. They both agreed that they should wait to tell Beca in order to be sure she did well on her tests. "When you're ready, I'm sure she'll want to talk in person," the blonde finished.

As it was a lot to digest, Beca spent some time in her head, going over everything. She had never been through a breakup, except with Jesse. At that time she had Chloe and Aubrey to soften the blow, beginning a new and beautiful relationship. She realized this was the position Chloe was in now, with Jessica. The brunette wondered for a second if maybe she should just make a clean break, ending things with Aubrey too. But then she thought back on lonely times at vet school. She knew Aubrey loved her and that she was in love with Aubrey. It would be weird for a while trying to fall out of love with Chloe and focus all of her affection onto Aubrey, but she was at peace with it as soon as she decided. Now there was only one thing left: to check in with Bree. She sat up to look timidly into her girlfriend's green eyes, "Do you still want to be with me?" "Yes, I love you very much Beca," came a breathy reply. She moved to rest against the blonde's chest again, weaving their fingers together, "I love you too Bree."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Beca found herself in Chloe's apartment. She stood by the open window, watching couples approach the historic one-screen movie theater, envying them. She tuned in and out of what Chloe was saying. A few tears dripped when it occurred to her that she might never kiss the redhead again after tonight. That's what she was doing here after all; they both surely knew it on some level. When her resolve grew, she closed the curtain and turned to face Chloe, hesitantly taking a last first kiss. She began to undress; Chloe did the same. Soon they were standing completely nude, eyes gazing over each other's bodies, ending things just as they had started in that shower at Barden. Chloe made the first move, guiding their bodies down onto her bed and topping the brunette. She was gentle, caressing Beca's body with her fingertips and lips, but already her moves had changed from being with another person. Beca wondered if this was how Jessica liked it, if this was what it felt like to be her. The thought both saddened her and turned her on. She fell over the edge with Chloe's hand writhing between her legs, but soon lost control of her emotions. Tears rained down as the redhead held her close. After growing calmer, she moved to return the favor, but Chloe stopped her. Beca rested on the redhead's chest, listening to her heart, feeling her body rise and fall with each slow breath, taking in the clean smell of her skin. Finally, she willed herself to move. She pressed a kiss to Chloe's heart and then looked up through her eyelashes to the redhead's face. Their lips met in one last, slow kiss. The brunette got to her feet and dressed. She came back to the bed to kiss the top of her head, taking in the scent of Chloe's hair for the last time, before leaving without a word.<p>

* * *

><p>On another night, Beca left at 10 pm for her first house call as a veterinarian. Aubrey lay awake, observing how empty the bed felt without her tiny girlfriend in it, running a bare arm between the sheets like making half a snow angel. After hours ticked away, she finally drifted off to sleep. The ringing of her cell phone pulled her back to consciousness. She glanced at the alarm clock, with its glowing red numbers: 4:00 am. "Hello?" "Baby, it's me. Can you wake up for me?" "Beca, is everything ok?" she startled. "Yes Bree, everything is going ok. This is important though. Are you waking up?" "Mmmm hmmm." "I need you to go into our home office, get my spare doctor's bag from the closet, and bring it to me." "Ok Sweetie." "Bree, are your feet on the floor?" "I'm standing now." "Good, I'm at Applebaum Farms, in the big red barn. You should dress warmly ok?" "I will. I have the bag in my hand." "Thanks Sweetie. Be sure you're awake enough to drive. And be careful ok?" "I will. See you soon."<p>

Aubrey threw on her jeans and a hoodie, adding a navy pea coat over the top. She went to the kitchen and heated some milk for cocoa, taking the time to be sure she was alert enough to drive on narrow country roads. She poured the cocoa into a metal thermos and headed out to the car. Aubrey got stuck sitting at a red light with no cars coming in either direction, but after that it was smooth going. She never met another vehicle. She turned into the drive, under the metal entrance bearing the name of the farm. When Aubrey got to the barn and got out of the car, she noticed how bright and beautiful the stars were here away from the lights of town. Aside from a fluffy white Great Pyrenees dog walking the fence line, the farm was still and quiet. Grabbing the bag and the cocoa, she entered the barn. Beca was at the other end, standing in the doorway of a stall. The blonde walked over hesitantly and peeked in to find a mare and a newborn colt. "Oh my goodness," she whispered breathily. Beca opened the cocoa and took a drink, watching her girlfriend's eyes lights up, "I didn't want you to miss my first delivery. Well….. I mean… you missed the messy part" she shrugged off modestly. Aubrey set the doctor's bag down when she realized it probably wasn't needed after all. She wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind, kissing her cheek. The two watched as the colt stood up and took his first steps. "I love you so much and I am so proud of you Dr. Mitchell," she kissed the words into her girlfriend's temple. "I love you too Bree," Beca turned to claim a kiss on the lips, ever so lightly gliding the back of her hand across the surface of the blonde's face. Aubrey turned into the motion, pressing a light kiss into her girlfriend's hand. "You should go get ready for work. I have a little more to take care of with the mare here," she wove their fingers together and walked the blonde out to her car. After another tender kiss she said, "I'll see you this evening M'lady," and opened the car door for her beautiful girlfriend. "See you then," Bree started the engine and began to drive back to town. Dawn broke across lush green fields and neat fence lines. For the first time in months, maybe years, Aubrey felt a deep well of happiness, especially at the prospect of how madly in love she was with Beca Mitchell.

* * *

><p>Aubrey made her way home from the usual Tuesday evening sophomore English class, pulling into their driveway at 9 p.m. Walking through the dark house, she was thankful that Beca had gotten some rest after an all-nighter followed by her regular work day at the vet clinic. The blonde snuck into the master bathroom to wash her face and complete other nightly beauty routines before undressing and joining Beca in bed. The two had made a habit of sleeping topless most nights, usually taking turns waking each other up in naughty ways. Aubrey reflected that they had had sex twice a day nearly every day since Beca moved in. It was nice but Aubrey wondered whether they should slow things down to build desire or sensitivity. Plus, she missed watching TV sometimes.<p>

Beca was sleeping on her tummy, arms tucked under the pillow. Aubrey tried to find a comfortable position around the brunette that wouldn't disturb her but failed. So she changed tactics, deciding to wake her girlfriend up by kissing the smooth bare skin of her back. Beca stirred slowly, rolling onto one side and resting her head in the crook of her elbow. Her blue-grey eyes moved open and shut very slowly as she began to wake, "Hey Babe." Aubrey came to rest beside her, kissing her lips and running relaxed knuckles over the smaller woman's tight nipple, tweaking it between her fingers. "Hi Honey. How long did you get to rest?" "I left the office at 3, so for about 6 hours." She stretched, looking so adorable that Aubrey had to close the distance between their lips once more. Aubrey smiled into the kiss, nudging the smaller woman onto her back and positioning herself between Beca's legs. The brunette wrapped her legs tightly around Aubrey. She caressed the brunette's full breast, which was still soft and warm from sleep. Aubrey massaged their lips together until she felt Beca's tongue gently seeking entrance to her mouth. Leave it to Beca to make a play for power while beneath Aubrey. With their lips and tongues now fluidly seizing and surrendering dominance in turn, Beca reached up to cup the blonde's breast. She squeezed Aubrey's tight, swollen nipple, giving it a short tug downward, alternating between cupping and tugging. Aubrey looked into her girlfriend's dark, dilated pupils as Beca began to grind beneath her; the time for foreplay had come and gone. Aubrey rose to relieve them both of their under things before returning to the same position. She pressed their swollen centers together, setting their bodies in motion. The blonde now insisted on dominating the kiss and Beca was ready to surrender. "Oh God you feel so good… that feels so good Baby," the smaller woman's voice came out high-pitched and breathless. The sexy sounds made Aubrey's center clench, her arousal peaking. She increased the speed of her movements to match the frequency and intensity of the sounds Beca made with each breath in and out. The brunette grew silent as she fell over the edge; Aubrey followed closely behind, aroused beyond belief at having watched and heard and felt Beca's orgasm. She collapsed into the small body beneath her. When she felt Beca's fingers in her hair, Bree lifted her head again to claim a kiss. "Thank you Baby," her eyes had returned to a relaxed blue. "The pleasure was mine," she beamed back.


	3. Chapter 3

One Sunday afternoon, the inevitable happened. Aubrey and Beca were casually strolling through the grocery store, laughing about whether the zombie version of a beloved former governor might hypothetically beat the two current candidates in an election when they found themselves face to face with Chloe and Jessica in the cereal aisle. Smiles quickly turned to stunned looks. "How are you?" Beca was thankful it sounded low and earnest rather than fake and sing-songish. "Um, good….. We're good," Chloe replied, meeting Jessica's gaze before returning to Beca's blue-grey eyes. "Well, its good to see you… both," Aubrey added, unable to control the hurt, vulnerable expression on her face. Her upturned eyebrows always betrayed emotion. She paused for a moment before rolling their cart away. Beca stayed behind for a few more seconds, lingering to look into Chloe's crystal blue eyes, but soon followed. They made a hasty but smooth exit with the groceries and avoided running into the pair again. Aubrey drove home, glancing away from the road to observe Beca looking out the car window, her balled up fist in front of her mouth. The blonde smirked at how weird it was to have four former Bellas in the same small town but not be able to laugh together. She never could have imagined they would end up in this situation. She also tried not to let her thoughts rest for too long on how much Beca was still in love with Chloe or whether she might ever fall out of love with the redhead.

* * *

><p>Beca and Aubrey made the 45-minute drive one weekend to the nearest mall to spruce up their fall and winter wardrobes. Now on the way back, Beca drove, cruising confidently while singing to the radio. Aubrey liked it when her girlfriend drove, allowing her to relinquish control; it made her feel relaxed and taken care of. She also knew that Beca listened best while the highway distracted her. "Beca, can I talk to you about something?" she began. "Of course," she moved to turn the radio down to a barely audible level, taking short glances at the blonde between looking at the road. "I love you so much and I'm so in love with you…" "But? It feels like there's a 'but' coming," Beca said suspiciously. "Not so much a 'but' as an 'and.'… And I want to be sure that you know our relationship is in a good place. I want you to feel confident in that … because I think you're afraid." Beca glanced tentatively between Aubrey's sincere emerald eyes and the windshield, allowing her to go on. The blonde paused to assess her body language. "I heard you crying in the bathroom last week," she confessed. They both knew it was because of a four-day lapse in sexual congress brought on by Aubrey's period. "I think you're afraid: afraid that if we go too long without sex, we'll grow apart, afraid that I'll stop loving you, afraid of leaving your socks on the bedroom floor. Beca, that isn't you. You're a slob. I know you've kept things neat because that's how I like them but I want you to feel comfortable in our home and especially in our relationship." Tears streamed from Beca's eyes. Aubrey reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. She traced a fingertip comfortingly along the back of Beca's hand. "If we didn't have sex for a year, I would still want to be with you because you have a kind heart. And if we fought about a messy house, well…. We began this relationship with passionate fights. It's hot and the makeup sex is rewarding. I would like it if we spent this week without being intimate, so I can show you the other good stuff that's here between us. And I want you to leave your socks lying around, and maybe a few drinking glasses," Aubrey wiped back a few compassionate tears of her own. Beca pulled the car off the pavement to give the blonde her full attention, "Ok Bree. I love you too. So much." Aubrey kissed away a few of the brunette's tears before folding her into a hug. When she was ready, Beca pulled back onto the highway, ready to continue their journey together, hand in hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Four nights into the agreement, Beca began to undress when she felt Aubrey's appraising glare on her body. "You want me," it dawned on her as she purposefully dropped her clothes into the floor of the closet. It wasn't a question. "I do," admitted the blonde. "You can have me, you know?" "I do know," Bree nodded without looking away. The brunette slid on her t-shirt, but walked towards the bed with noticeably better posture. "Come here, Baby," Bree batted her eyelashes a little. "Why Ms. Posen, are you trying to seduce me?" "No, I plan on keeping our pact, but your shoulders look a little tense. Maybe I could rub them for you?" The brunette rested face down on the bed with arms folded under her cheek while Aubrey pulled the t-shirt up to reveal the beautiful porcelain skin of her back. While the blonde kneaded and rubbed, Beca reflected on how maybe she typically got so caught up in her own desires that she didn't realize how much Bree wanted her and was attracted to her. The feelings made her heart swell with warmth. She couldn't help but moan a little at how good Bree's touch felt on her back. When the blonde's beautiful hands grew tired, Beca rolled over and kissed them, resting them against her face. They did keep their promise that night. Looking into each other's eyes across the pillows, they talked for a long time about what they were each feeling and sharing memories that had never been spoken aloud before.<p>

* * *

><p>The following Monday after work, Aubrey came home to find a beautiful bouquet of white lilies on the dining room table, along with two lit white candles. As the blonde paused to take in the smell of the flowers, she felt Beca wrap her arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. "Thanks for such a nice week, and for knowing my needs better than I know them," she breathed into the Aubrey's skin. She led Bree through the spotless house before blindfolding her in the bedroom. Beca began to unzip her girlfriend's sexy blue dress, her lips pressing kisses to the skin exposed in the zipper's wake. Next she relieved Aubrey of her bra, skimming her hands along the blonde's long arms before cupping her irresistible breasts. She guided her girlfriend to the bed and began securing her to the headboard with silk scarves. "Is this ok?" A breathless "uh huh" rolled off Aubrey's sexy bottom lip. Beca couldn't help but lean down and initiate a long kiss, entering the blonde's mouth with her tongue. Bree melted into the kiss, massaging Beca's tongue with her own. Now feeling a little dizzy, the brunette stood up, pausing to graze a hand along Aubrey's toned stomach before moving to secure her legs to the bed with silk scarves as well. She returned to the head of the bed to cup Bree's cheek in her palm, checking in again to be sure she was ok before moving across the room. Aubrey squirmed a little as she adjusted. Finally she called out, "Beca?" and was surprised that the answer came from such a distance. "Yes Baby?" "Are you going to come have your way with me?" "I thought I might. But I had to look at you all week without touching, so you can wait a few more moments while I enjoy how beautiful and helpless you look." Aubrey squirmed again in her arousal. Finally Beca moved back to the bed and reached into the blonde's soaked panties, enjoying the sensation of touching her. She turned on a small vibrating bullet and placed it inside the silky material, between Aubrey's lower lips and against her swollen clit. The blonde began to writhe and pant. "Becaaaaaaaaaaaa, what are you doing to me?" she moaned. The brunette straddled her, kissing her and whispering into her ear, "This is punishment for giving me a whole week to think about your clit without stroking it." "Oh God," the blonde was beyond turned on now. Beca's lips wandered over her body, lavishing kisses on her breasts. Bree's orgasm crashed down on her as she struggled against the restraint of the silk scarves. After her limbs relaxed, the brunette kindly removed the bullet, kissing her and telling her how beautiful she was. Beca stood to remove the bondage from her girlfriend's legs, pausing to rub her feet for a few minutes. Next she removed the blonde's panties, kissing her thighs. She turned the vibrating bullet back on and inserted into Aubrey's depths before positioning herself on top of the blonde. Aubrey wrapped her long legs around Beca as the brunette pressed their centers together and began to create friction between them. She removed the blindfold to look into Aubrey's green eyes, pupils wide from arousal. Aubrey came as Beca's arousal was still building. The next time around, they came together, the blonde's body pushing the bullet out with the intensity of her orgasm. Beca turned it off and licked it clean, then untied Bree's wrists and massaged them. She maneuvered onto her back and pulled Aubrey in to envelope her in her arms. The blonde rested her head on Beca's shoulder. She whispered an 'I love you' into Bree's hair.<p>

* * *

><p>After she turned in final grades, Aubrey was free of responsibilities over Christmas break. She got to spend a great deal of time wrapping presents intricately. The two chose a live pine after years of Chloe's white aluminum tree with jewel colored ornaments. Watching Beca remove the tissue paper from ornaments of her childhood, the thought resounded deeply within Aubrey that they wouldn't be spending Christmas with the Beales as usual. That hurt. Aubrey was the last surviving Posen. And while Beca had grown a little closer and more at peace with Dr. Mitchell and Sheila, she had always deferred to Chloe's zeal in visiting the Beales every year. Beca didn't feel the need to be with her father and stepmother this year either, so the two would be celebrating in Sewanee. She watched a tear make its path down Beca's face as she placed the ornament on the tree, missing her mother much more profoundly around the holiday. Aubrey kissed her cheek before she scurried off to unwrap another. The blonde reflected on what a comfort Catherine Beale had been to her when her father had passed, promising she would never be without family. And Chloe's father, Calvin, had called Beca to tell her how proud he was when she completed vet school, even in the middle of the break up. Aubrey thought about how Chloe told Catherine everything, all of her thoughts and feelings. She wondered if the redhead missed her friendship, if maybe they could spend Christmas with the Beales as friends next year. Aubrey wasn't ready to be without them. She took solace in the idea that someone a little older and presumably much wiser was watching out for her, for the three of them. Bree felt adrift without that.<p>

Getting up at a reasonable hour on Christmas morning, Bree and Beca exchanged gifts and then enjoyed an amazing homemade breakfast. As the brunette sipped her coffee and watched a parade on TV, Aubrey fell apart, shedding tears and sobbing, "I miss Chloe's family." "Hey, hey," Beca reached out to hold her. "We can call them you know. I'm sure they would be thrilled." "Ok," Bree's breathing began to normalize again. They moved to sit at the breakfast table before calling the family on speakerphone, "Merry Christmas!" they said in unison as Calvin responded in kind. He zealously talked shop with Beca, listening attentively as she told him about delivering the colt, putting a sick puppy down in her first week, and treating a lizard's skin condition. Then he passed the phone to Catherine, who checked in with Aubrey, asking her about interacting with students and colleagues as only someone who knew all of the blonde's insecurities could. At last the unexpected but inevitable happened, "Here, you two should talk to Chloe," Catherine passed the phone off before they thought to protest. "Merry Christmas!" they said again. "Merry Christmas. I miss you guys," Chloe sounded a little down. "We miss you too," Beca took Bree's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Listen, I used the key just before I drove to the airport to leave some cookies for you. They're in the cabinet above the dryer. Sorry for intruding." "There have been cookies in this house for days and you didn't tell us?" Beca joked. As the brunette moved off in search of Chloe's specialty iced sugar cookies, Bree attempted to wind down the call gracefully. "Thanks for those. Wish Jessica a merry Christmas for us?" "I would but she isn't here. In fact, we broke up. She moved back to Georgia. It was just too far from her family and she didn't like small town life after all." "Oh, I'm sorry Chlo," the blonde was sincere. She couldn't imagine how tough it must be to be alone during the holidays, missing potentially three people. "Well, maybe we can get together when you get back to town." Beca sat down, obliviously licking icing off her fingers. "I'd like that," the redhead's voice cracked a tiny bit. "Ok, we'll talk to you later then." "Thanks for the cookies Chlo," the brunette said with a full mouth. Chloe giggled a little, which was nice to hear, "You're welcome, Becs. Bye girlies."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>How's my writing?


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks later, Aubrey convinced Beca to go out to a movie. As they exited car and began to walk across the square, the pair came across Chloe leaving her office. "Heeeeeey!" "Hi!" Aubrey noticed that Chloe visibly flinched in an effort to not hug them. "Come on, its ok," she opened her arms to the redhead, who embraced them each tightly in turn. "We were just about to go to a movie. Do you want to join us?" "Actually, I have to run an errand. Maybe some other time?" "Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Aubrey countered. The blonde gauged Beca's facial reaction to be a little shocked at first, but then ultimately pleased. Chloe agreed to come over at 7 and bring dessert since Aubrey wasn't sure what she wanted to make yet. With a smiley 'See you then,' they watched Chlo get into her car before walking arm in arm to the theater.

* * *

><p>The next evening found Aubrey and Beca in the kitchen together. Aubrey was making fresh pasta using her KitchenAid mixer attachment while Beca used a food processor to make pesto sauce. Aubrey took a deep breath before starting an important conversation, "Beca, I love you and this relationship is my priority. But I want Chloe back in my life. I need to know how you're feeling about the situation so I can know where to steer things. Do you think you want Chloe back in our relationship or should we just keep things friendly? What do you think?"<p>

The brunette took pause to think about it. "I want her back. But I think we should take things slowly." "You're right. I know how hard this has been on you," the blonde leaned over to put an arm around her. Beca noticed some flour on the bridge Bree's nose and wiped it off with her thumb before kissing the spot. The taller woman tilted her head up to claim a benign kiss on the lips as well.

When Chloe arrived, the house seemed filled with life. The three caught up and laughed, wine flowing into the night. Larger concerns like the break up or where things might be headed never came up. Instead, Aubrey got to look into two pairs of sparkling, smiling blue eyes, one crystalline and one blue-grey. They were beautiful. When Chloe stood up to go home, the three made plans to see a movie together later in the week. Beca and Aubrey hugged her goodbye at the front door and watched her drive away.

* * *

><p>After the film, Beca and Aubrey chivalrously walked Chloe back to her building. It felt a lot like a date, even though there had still been no discussion about the future. When they got to Chlo's door, Bree leaned in to claim a kiss, even slipping the redhead a little tongue. Afterwards, Chloe locked eyes with Beca, who awkwardly turned to face the street, staring at the beautifully lit gazebo in the town's square. The redhead lingered a minute then stepped inside. As Beca and Aubrey walked to their car, the blonde began to talk a mile a minute. "I'm sorry Babe, I should have asked you first. Was that ok, me kissing Chloe?" The brunette stopped to meet her girlfriend's gaze, "Yeah. It was hot. I wanted to kiss her too but I just… " She trailed off, pressing her open palm against her chest. "Why is this so much harder for me than for either of you?" "Well," Aubrey began, calmly, "I never stopped hoping or believing that Chloe would be in my life, in our lives. I know that hasn't been your experience in the past. I remember when we met you, how wounded you had been, and how many emotional walls you had up to keep from getting hurt. Also, Chloe and I had more time to adjust to the breakup. Things were not great between us for a while, whereas unfortunately you got blindsided. Chloe and I both have regrets and could have made different choices, whereas you were perfect." The blonde opened the passenger side for Beca, not wanting her to drive while she was upset. Instead of getting in, the shorter woman leaped into her arms. "You always have the best answers Bree. I love you." Aubrey swayed them back and forth a little, like a slow dance, until the brunette was ready to let go.<p>

* * *

><p>The next date involved another dinner at Aubrey and Beca's house. After clearing away the dishes, the blonde said something about grading essays and headed off to the home office, giving Beca and Chloe some time alone to talk things through. The brunette confided about her fears for going forward, while Chloe talked about things she would do differently this time around. When Aubrey re-emerged, Beca realized more than an hour had gone by. She discreetly left the room as well, in order to give the blonde some alone time to talk with Chloe, too. The redhead immediately began apologizing. She should never ever have left them, left Aubrey. She didn't make any excuses about how things ended or how easy it was with Jessica or about fresh starts. She lamented leaving almost immediately and that guilt was something she had lived with every day. Aubrey took responsibility as well, saying how she could have been less boring, more romantic, paid more attention. Then she moved on to describe in detail how difficult things had been for Beca, cautioning Chloe to be careful with the sensitive brunette. She told her about the aftermath of the kiss on Chloe's doorstep. Realizing it was getting late, the redhead gathered her things and got ready to head to her apartment. Bree peeked in on Beca, who was ready for bed. "Babe do you want to come say goodbye to Chloe?" Beca walked with the blonde back to the entryway. This time she was ready. She greeted Chloe with a few unexpected pecks on the lips before leaning her back against the front door for a heated kiss. When she pulled away, Chloe let a tear slip from her eye and whispered a thank you. The brunette gave a shy smile as Aubrey moved to claim her kiss goodnight as well. With that, Chloe made a smooth exit, waving at the pair as she started her car.<p>

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Bree asked Beca if she thought she might be inclined to go to the next stage with Chloe and rekindle their physical relationship. Beca felt ready, so they planned to seduce the redhead that night in the apartment above the law office. The three had plans to order a pizza and hang out, maybe watch a little TV. But the idea of being intimate in Chloe's space was a huge turn-on to the blonde, something she had given quite a bit of thought. After dinner and a little down time, Bree made the first move. She kissed the redhead for several minutes and then brought her hand up to rest on Chloe's breast. Chloe broke the kiss off, shocked, "Are you sure?" She looked into both of their eyes, her own brows a little furrowed. "We talked about it and we're ready to take the next step. Is that ok?" The redhead nodded slowly, reached across to hold hands with Beca, and leaned into Bree's kiss. As things escalated, the three ladies moved from the couch to the bed. They took their time, enjoying kisses and light petting before the blonde proceeded to take off Chloe's shirt. Soon after, shirts and bras came off in quick succession, as eager mouths found bare breasts. The redhead concentrated on breathing as two mouths teased her nipples. Bree unbuttoned Chloe's jeans and slipped a hand into her panties, which were soaked with anticipation. She removed the obtrusive articles of clothing before returning to rest above the redhead, pleasuring her with delicately long fingers and lingering kisses on the lips while Beca kissed a path down Chloe's neck and chest. After recovering from an orgasm that was beautiful to behold, the redhead topped Beca, kissing down her body and then removing her pants and boxer briefs in one motion. She settled between the brunette's narrow thighs, pleasuring her with her mouth, humming at times. Beca glanced from the shock of red hair between her legs to the ceiling and then to Aubrey next to her, leaning on her elbow, a sly, cocky smile on her face. As the brunette's body began to reach heights of pleasure, Bree kissed her lips and lazily fondled her, enjoying the display of Beca's body falling apart and over the edge.<p>

Beca rolled over onto the blonde, pinning her hands above her head. When Aubrey dared to lean up and take a nipple into her mouth, Beca shook her chest, freeing it from the blonde's lips before rubbing both breasts against her face teasingly. She moved down Bree's body to enter her with two fingers and no warning. The blonde's mouth opened wide in a smile as Beca's fingers pumped in and out. Chloe noticed that Aubrey's chest was exposed so she took advantage, nursing on an erect bud. As Aubrey's body shook, Beca showered kisses lovingly onto her lips and cheeks.

Afterwards, Chloe and Beca moved to rest their heads on the blonde's shoulders, cuddling together and pressing sweet kisses into her skin. They held hands across her flat stomach. Around thirty minutes later, Beca started to feel weird about what would happen next. Almost as a defense mechanism, she moved to get up and start getting dressed. "Wait, do you want to stay the night? You should stay," Chloe offered. "Well, it IS late," Aubrey admitted. "I could set an alarm. What do you think?" Beca agreed but still put her underwear and shirt back on in an attempt to feel less vulnerable and exposed. The three got ready for bed, washing their faces and getting an obligatory drink of water. Bree set an alarm on her phone for 5:30, which would give them both enough time to go home and shower before work the next morning. With the lights off, Chloe spooned Aubrey tightly while Beca nestled into her chest. The brunette began to cry silent tears as she fought a war within her self. Bree pressed long, comforting kisses into her forehead. Completely oblivious and at peace for the first time in quite a while, Chloe soon dropped off to sleep, her breathing slowed. Bree took the opportunity to whisper to her upset girlfriend, "Baby, what's wrong?" "I wanted to move so that Chloe could be in the middle, so she could feel loved and included. But the thought of not touching you all night, not hearing your heartbeat, sent me into a panic. I'm almost embarrassed of how much I need you." "That's really sweet Beca. I'll gladly hold you every night for the rest of our lives, if that's what you need. Take it easy on yourself Baby; you're doing just fine. I love you so much." "I love you too, Aubrey," the smaller woman instantly felt a little better. She marveled at how gently her loving girlfriend handled her heart, her emotions. Bree was so good at all things Beca. The two managed to sleep a little before the alarm went off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to hear from some of you. Sorry to be so needy in that way. Also, hi to my readers in far away places like Serbia and Montenegro. You aren't alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next several months, things began to progress very organically. Chloe usually spent a couple of nights a week and most of the weekend at the house. Beca still wasn't ready to give up sleeping next to Bree so the two alternated sleeping in the middle. When it was her turn, the brunette relished in getting to spoon Chloe and breathe the sweet scent of her hair, but she usually rolled over after a couple of hours, pressing her cheek to Bree's heart.

On a Friday late in the spring, Beca finally arranged to take Chloe and Aubrey out to dinner at a fancy place. CR's was the kind of new wave American fusion restaurant that boasted of using local honey, etc. They made a fantastic steak, which was all Beca cared about. She opened the car door for Aubrey, who donned a sexy fuchsia dress that hit her about mid-thigh. Beca offered the blonde her arm as they walked up to the crowded restaurant. "I think I see Chloe in the bar," Beca noted. Chloe needed to meet them at CR's after finishing late with a client at the office. "I'll be right there. I'm just going to check on our reservation with the hostess," Bree replied, ever worried about practicalities. As she moved closer through the crowd, Beca got a better view of Chloe's loose curls and the light grey suit that fit her like a glove. She stopped about 10 feet from the redhead when she noticed Chloe was talking to a tall, muscular guy with brown hair and an attractive amount of facial stubble. Instantly filled with jealousy, Beca took a second to center herself and then walked up confidently, taking Chloe by the hand and lacing their fingers together. "Beca! This is Tyler. He works in the district attorney's office as a prosecutor. Tyler this is Beca," Chloe beamed. "Her girlfriend," the brunette added, shaking his hand more aggressively than necessary. The blood drained a little from Chloe's face. It was the first time any of them had used that label since rekindling the relationship. "My girlfriend, Beca," she repeated back, a smile lighting up her whole face. Just then, Aubrey walked up and placed her fingertips on the smalls of both women's backs, "The hostess said our table should be ready in about 10 minutes." Chloe bit her bottom lip seductively at the feeling of Bree's breast pressed against her shoulder. "And this is Aubrey." "Also her girlfriend," Beca added. "And you are?" "Tyler, I work in the district attorney's office." "Nice to meet you," the blonde didn't offer him her hand, picking up on Beca's tense body language. Aubrey wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist, fanning long fingers out across the redhead's toned stomach. Chloe placed her fingers over Aubrey's, relishing how possessively her girlfriends were acting before ending the conversation. "Well, it was good to see you Tyler. We should go check on our table. I'll see you on Monday." She struck off in the direction of the hostess's stand, still gripping their hands as they trailed behind her.

After a wonderful meal, Beca walked the redhead to her car, leaning her against it for a dizzying kiss. "Drive very carefully because I want to get you into bed as soon as possible," she threatened. "Yes ma'am," Chloe bit her lip, feigning innocence. The brunette opened the car door for her and then waited until she drove away before returning to her own vehicle, where Aubrey was already deposited in the passenger seat. She held the blonde's hand, grazing her thumb across Bree's skin as she drove home.

Immediately upon entering the house, the three enjoyed heated kisses as they stripped one another of all clothing. Chloe kissed Aubrey's neck as she helped the blonde with the zipper of her dress, finding only a bra underneath. She ran her hands over Bree's skin adoringly. From behind, Beca pulled off Chloe's suit jacket and made quick work of the buttons of her crisp white dress shirt. She neatly folded both articles over a chair and turned around to watch Aubrey kissing the redhead and reaching around to free her breasts from a sexy pushup bra. Chloe grasped the blonde's bare bottom as Aubrey unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers. After the redhead stepped out of her panties, she made quick work of removing Beca's dark blue dress shirt and bra. Bree unclasped the brunette's belt from behind and helped her out of her black slacks and boxer briefs. Beca guided Chloe down onto the bed and rested on top of the redhead, their chests squished together nicely. She pecked and nipped at the redhead's swollen lips, gaining entrance to Chloe's mouth. Aubrey came to rest next to them. As Beca trailed kisses down the redhead's body, the blonde moved a stray curl from Chloe's face, cupping her cheek and kissing her tenderly. Chloe stopped Beca from kissing lower, "Wait." The brunette returned to rest on her chest, fixing her blue-grey eyes on Chloe's. The redhead fixed her gaze on Aubrey's green eyes and then to Beca's. "I love you both so much." "Awww I love you too," came a quick response from Bree, followed by another tender kiss. Chloe turned back to the brunette and noticed a tear in her eye. "I never stopped," Beca blushed and rested her cheek against the redhead's shoulder, letting a smattering of tears fall into the pillow below. Chloe held her tightly as Bree rubbed a palm comfortingly across the brunette's back.

When Beca felt ready, she sat up and straddled Chloe, leaning down to kiss her lover. Chloe felt the smaller woman's wet center against her skin and sat up, steadying a surprised Beca with one arm. With the other, she reached between the smaller woman's legs and began to stroke through her slick folds. Beca mirrored the action, gasping at the feeling of the redhead's arousal. Aubrey moved to sit behind Chloe, allowing her to lean back for support. Chloe moaned at the sensation of the blonde's soft breasts pressed into her back. Aubrey swept red curls away and skimmed her lips across her girlfriend's neck. Between frenzied kisses and the feeling of Chlo's fingers on her clit, Beca climaxed quickly. Chloe wasted no time in thrusting her fingers inside the smaller woman, taking a quick pace. The brunette was now unable to focus on Chloe's pleasure. Luckily, Aubrey lent a hand, reaching around to stroke the redhead's swollen lady parts. Beca bounced up and down on the distracted redhead's fingers, both arms behind her head, beautiful breasts jiggling freely. Turned on by the sight and from the sensation of Bree's fingers between her legs, Chloe came. She leaned back into Aubrey, who rained kisses down onto her face. Soon she was able to give her full attention to Beca, closing the distance to take the tip of an irresistibly bouncing breast into her mouth. When she felt Beca's muscles begin to tremble around her fingers, she whispered, "Look at me Baby." Beca parted long lashes to reveal eyes dark with desire to the redhead as she rode out her high. Afterwards, Chloe guided the three of them down onto their sides to cuddle. Beca hid her face Chloe's chest and offered a quiet 'I love you,' her whole body flushing with color. "I love you, too," she kissed into the smaller woman's forehead while Aubrey spooned the redhead from behind.

After several contented minutes with Beca settled in her arms, Chloe moved to pleasure Bree. She turned around in the blonde's arms, kissing Bree and guiding her onto her back. Chloe spent some time enjoying the feeling of their lips and tongues pressed together before kissing down to Aubrey's chest. While Chloe relished in suckling at the blonde's nipples, Beca positioned herself behind the blonde, allowing Bree to rest her head on the brunette's soft breasts. Chloe kissed further down her long torso and into the valley between her legs. Beca took up where Chlo left off, kneading the blonde's breasts and rolling the puckered buds between her fingertips. Aubrey opened up for Chloe as she began to pleasure her with her mouth, kissing and licking the sensitive tissue. Soon she entered Bree with the same fingers that Beca had just ridden to orgasm, letting her hand work in tandem with her mouth. Aubrey's back arched off of the bed as she came noisily, Chloe's hand stilling inside her. Proud of her handiwork, the redhead moved to rest her cheek against Bree's chest, listening to her breathing and feeling each swell. Aubrey trailed her fingers up and down Chloe's back, adoringly kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Beca opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming in through the gauzy curtains of the bedroom. She noticed Chloe tucked under her chin, sleeping soundly. The brunette looked across the pillows to meet the gaze of her favorite person on earth. "Hey Beautiful," she whispered to Aubrey. "Good morning," the blonde cuddled into Chloe's back a little. "How's your heart?" she subtly checked to see if Beca felt panicked at having spent the whole night with Chloe between them for the first time. "Wide open. I really needed to hear and say those things last night," such an earnest expression played across her eyes. "Should we wake her?" "Nah, I want to hold her a little longer," Beca reached over to take Aubrey's hand before dozing off again.<p>

* * *

><p>Aubrey awoke with a start, sitting up in bed on a hot night. Chloe's arms wrapped around her immediately, "It's ok. It was just a dream," she reassured. "Where's Beca?" the blonde was out of breath in panic. "She got paged, but that was a while ago. I bet we could call her." Bree settled for a text message, sending out, "You're on my mind xo." Chloe got up to wet a washcloth for the blonde's forehead. Aubrey received a response: "Wish I were with you. Things aren't going well here. Sleep tight Babe." Aubrey rested on her back with Chloe tucked into her shoulder. The redhead soon dropped back to sleep, breathing rhythmically. The blonde buried her lips in the redhead's curls and held her close as she waited for Beca to return.<p>

Beca came in through the garage and immediately stripped, throwing her clothes into the washing machine. She snuck into the guest bathroom to wash off the blood before getting into bed with her sweet girlfriends. She tiptoed into the bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt. Bree opened her free arm to the brunette, who curled up into her side, throwing a leg over the blonde's. "You're still awake?" she whispered. "I had a bad dream." "Oh, I'm so sorry, Bree. I'm glad Chloe was here." Some evenings, it was all the redhead could do to just crawl up the stairs from the office to her apartment and find something for dinner before passing out in exhaustion. "Me too. I'm sorry you had a bad night." "I'm not sure how much help I was," the brunette's chin trembled as she let a few tears escape. Bree wiped them away with her thumb, pressing a kiss to Beca's forehead. "If nothing else, maybe at least your presence was comforting to the owners." "Maybe…" As she felt Beca begin to relax, the blonde took a deep breath, calm finally settling over her body.

* * *

><p>Beca enjoyed the changing hues of leaves on the drive home from the vet clinic. Chloe would be away all weekend at a law school reunion. The brunette was turned on by the slightly taboo (to her) idea of having Aubrey's body to herself all weekend, even though she knew Chlo would be totally ok with it. Beca also knew she would miss the redhead; she just hadn't realized how much yet. Beca walked in the door to find Aubrey reading on the couch, as usual. She leaned across the back of the couch to kiss her girlfriend. When the blonde reached up to grab her shirt and pull her down on top of her, Beca stopped her. "Babe, I'm covered in dog hair. Let me just grab a quick shower. Bree waited until she heard the water come on before sneaking into the bedroom. She stripped down and got into the shower, instantly binding the very naked and wet brunette's hands with a zip tie, making sure not to cut off her circulation. She held the smaller girl's hands above her head, leaning her against the cold tiles. "Maybe we should remodel this bathroom. A hook to hang you on might be sexy," she kissed into Beca's mouth. "Oh my god," came a breathy reply. Bree lathered a washcloth with soap and bathed her girlfriend's body tenderly. Next she washed the brunette's hair as Beca moaned into the sensual touch. The smaller woman puckered her lips expectantly wanting a kiss. She peaked out of eyelids closed tightly to keep the shampoo out. Aubrey pushed the suds back from Beca's forehead and leaned down to grant her the kiss. The brunette opened her eyes slowly, fanning out her gorgeous lashes. With such a relaxed expression on her face, she breathed out an easy 'I love you." Aubrey returned the sentiment, repeating the words and kissing their meaning into her girlfriend's soft lips.<p>

Next she spun Beca around so that her back was pressed against Bree's front. The blonde moved Beca's bound arms so that they were behind Aubrey's head, leaving Beca completely exposed. The brunette flexed her fingers, gently rubbing the baby hairs at the base of Aubrey's neck. Bree's hands moved to cup Beca's breasts as she pressed kisses into her captive's shoulder. She guided the brunette's leg so that one foot rested on the side of the tub, gaining greater access to her entrance. She dipped her fingers down into Beca's wet, swollen center, rubbing until the smaller girl came. Next, she grabbed the detachable shower head and pointed the spray at Beca's sensitive clit, moving the shower head up and down a little so that the water wouldn't hit one concentrated area. Beca's body shook from the orgasm. As the blonde placed the shower head back in its stand, Beca closed her legs tightly, "Bree, that was intense." "Will you take one more for me Baby?" Bree's hand rubbed back down to the apex of her girlfriend's short legs. Beca opened for her willingly, and the taller woman soon dipped her fingers inside, cupping Beca's clit with her palm as she stroked in and out. Beca came again with loud cries, amplified nicely by the acoustics in the bathroom. Aubrey squeezed the smaller woman in her arms and swayed with her for a minute before turning the shower off and helping her out of the tub. She dried them both off and then moved to the bedroom. The blonde moved to lie down on the bed, her rear near the edge, legs wide open. Still bound, Beca got the message and submitted very willingly, kneeling between her girlfriend's sexy long legs. She kissed down Bree's lower lips before parting them with her tongue, licking up and down the slick folds. After Bree's first orgasm, she entered the blonde with her tongue. She alternated between wiggling the tongue inside her girlfriend and fucking her with it, trying to shape it so it was as thick as possible. She felt Aubrey's entrance tighten around it as waves of pleasure travelled through her. When Bree finished, she took a few final licks, before the blonde reached across to the nightstand for scissors and cut her hands free. "That was payback for the silk scarves," Bree joked, pushing a strand of hair out of her girlfriend's face. "I'm not complaining," Beca claimed a kiss before curling up in the blonde's arms. After a while, Beca rolled over pensively and looked at the expanse of empty bed. Bree spooned her snuggly as the brunette ran an arm across the empty sheets. "Can we ask her to move in?" Beca asked. "I'm ready when you are Sweetie."

* * *

><p>Tuesday evening, Beca and Aubrey knocked on Chloe's door with flowers and a beautifully wrapped gift. "What's this? It's not my birthday and I don't think it's any of our anniversaries," she stalled, smelling the beautiful bouquet in Bree's hands. "Just open it," Beca smiled wide. The redhead tore into the gift, "Packing tape. How thoughtful?" she scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. "We want to you move back home, if you're ready." The redhead squealed jumped up and down. She hugged and kissed her girlfriends zealously. "Thank you both! I'm so excited!"<p>

Chloe moved in the next weekend, renting her now furnished apartment out. There was a little bit of fighting about closet space. Chloe was forced to part with a few things, while Beca agreed to move her clothes entirely into the closet of the guest room. It was a small price to pay to have both loves of her life beneath one roof again.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Christmas found the three girls pulling the car up outside of the Beale residence. Bree and Beca intertwined their fingers, feeling a little anxious on the walk up to the house. They followed hesitantly as an excited Chloe bounced along in front. She opened the door and jumped into Catherine and Calvin's arms. "Merry Christmas!" Her parents responded in kind, "Merry Christmas girls. Welcome, come in." Calvin greeted Beca with a hug and then dragged her off to the den to ask all about the vet clinic. Bree stepped into Catherine's waiting arms. She didn't break the hug until the blonde was ready. Aubrey eventually let go, leaning back with a tear escaping. Catherine rested a warm hand on her cheek, "Welcome home Aubrey. We're so happy that the whole family is here." Chloe took her hand and guided her into the kitchen to sample sweets as Catherine followed behind them.

The End


End file.
